sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle
Game Boy Advance | modes = Single-player Multiplayer | genre = Side-scroller | platforms = Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Microsoft Windows (cancelled) PlayStation 2 (cancelled) PlayStation 3 (cancelled) PlayStation Portable (cancelled) Xbox (cancelled) Xbox 360 (cancelled) Nintendo GameCube (cancelled) Wii (cancelled) }} Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle is a video game for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS consoles. It is based on the episode "Urban Jungle" from the television series Danny Phantom and is the second video game for the series (the first is Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy for the Game Boy Advance). Players play the role of Danny Phantom in his adventure to save Amity Park from various ghosts from the show. Its console versions were all cancelled for unknown reasons. The console version was supposed to be an action-adventure game. Plot Danny, Sam, and Tucker are preparing to have a movie night when what seems to be an earthquake suddenly shakes Fentonworks and Undergrowth appears.Danny changes into Danny Phantom but he is unable to defeat Undergrowth. Danny then decides to go into the Ghost Zone and search for a way to defeat Undergrowth there. In the Ghost Zone he meets Frostbite who teaches Danny how to use ice powers. When Danny returns from the Ghost Zone, Tucker runs into the Fenton Lab in a panic and tells Danny that Sam has been taken away by Undergrowth in order to turn her into his "plant girl". Danny then fights and defeats a plant-clone of Sam and then carries the real Sam back to safety. After the fight Sam reveals she found what seems to be the core of Undergrowth. Before anything else can happen, Danny suggests keeping the core for safe-keeping in Walker's Prison. Sam and Tucker decide to accompany Danny in the Fenton Flyer (remade Specter Speeder). Upon reaching Walker's Prison, inmates of the prison bump into Danny and steal the core. Walker appears and "bargains" with Danny into capturing the escaped inmates for him. During the fight in the prison, the Lunch Lady Ghost and Technus manage to escape. After battling Youngblood's pirate ship, Danny, Sam, and Tucker head back to Amity Park. When they return, Danny is zapped into the Internet by Technus and then must battle three of Technus' forms. Danny manages to escape the Internet and winds up at Casper High. Sam finds him and reveals that the Lunch Lady Ghost has turned Tucker into the Meat Monster. Danny's troubles aren't over after defeating Tucker however, for the Lunch Lady Ghost and Undergrowth have teamed up to create Meat-N-Potatoes. Danny must then defeat all three ghosts to finally save Amity Park and enjoy a movie night with his friends. Reception DS: 7/10 | IGN = 6/10 }} Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle received mixed reviews from critics upon release for both the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions. On Metacritic, the game holds scores of 57/100 for the Game Boy Advance version (based on 4 reviews) and 61/100 for the Nintendo DS version (based on 9 reviews). On GameRankings, the game holds scores of 59.00% for the Game Boy Advance version (based on 4 reviews) and 65.33% for the Nintendo DS version (based on 9 reviews). References Category:2006 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:THQ games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Cancelled Windows games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Cancelled Wii games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games Urban Jungle Category:Altron games Category:Video games developed in Japan